pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Planes: Fire
Planes: Fire & Rescue (also known as Planes 2: Fire & RescueExclusive: DisneyToon Already Working on Planes Sequel or simply as Planes 2) is a 2014 theatrical sequel to the 2013 animated film Planes, a spin-off of Pixar's Cars franchise. Directed by Bobs Gannaway, produced by DisneyToon Studios and Ferrell Barron,Disney’s Previews 14 Movies in Its Upcoming 2014 Movie Slate and executive produced by John Lasseter,Exclusive: New Poster for Disney’s Planes: Fire and Rescue it will be released in theaters on July 18, 2014 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.The Muppets...Again is Now Muppets Most Wanted, Planes: Fire and Rescue AnnouncedMore Disney Release Dates: Two New Marvel Pics, ‘Alexander’, ‘Hundred-Foot Journey’, ‘Into The Woods’, ‘Planes’ Sequel Slotted Plot "Planes: Fire & Rescue features a quirky crew of elite firefighting aircraft devoted to protecting historic Piston Peak National Park from a raging wildfire. When world famous air racer Dusty (voice of Dane Cook) learns that his engine is damaged and he may never race again, he must shift gears and is launched into the world of wildfire air attack. Dusty joins forces with veteran fire and rescue helicopter Blade Ranger (voice of Ed Harris) and his courageous air attack team, including spirited super scooper Lil' Dipper (voice of Julie Bowen), heavy-lift helicopter Windlifter (voice of Wes Studi), ex-military transport Cabbie (voice of Dale Dye) and a lively bunch of brave all-terrain vehicles known as The Smokejumpers (voices of Regina King, Corri English, Bryan Callen, Danny Pardo and Matt Jones). Together, the fearless team battles a massive wildfire, and Dusty learns what it takes to become a true hero."D23 Expo: New Art From the Upcoming Disney, Pixar and Disneytoon Movies Voice Cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Danny Mann as Sparky *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *Brad Garrett as Chug *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Curtis Armstrong as MaruWATCH: ‘Planes 2: Fire & Rescue’ Full Length Trailer *Ed Harris as Blade RangerMeet the Characters from Planes: Fire & Rescue *Wes Studi as Windlifter *Dale Dye as Cabbie *Regina King as Dynamite *Corri English as Pinecone *Bryan Callen as Avalanche *Danny Pardo as Blackout *Matt Jones as Drip *Fred Willard as Secretary of the Interior *Jerry Stiller as Harvey *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Anne Meara as Winnie *Erik Estrada as Nick "Loop'n" Lopez *John Michael Higgins as Cad Spinner *Barry Corbin as Ol' Jammer *Hal Holbrook as Mayday *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ryker *Patrick Warburton as Pulaski *Brad Paisley as BubbaBrad Paisley honors dad, firefighters in 'Planes' sequel *Kari Wahlgren as Patch *Rene Auberjonois as Concierege *Steve Schirrpa as Steve *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger *John Ratzenberger as Brodi Characters Dusty Crophopper Dusty Crophopper is a crop duster, and a famous air racing champion from Propwash Junction, Minnesota. When world-famous air racer Dusty Crophopper returns to hometown Propwash Junction after another victorious racing season, the former crop duster revels in his new career success until a fateful training run changes his course with a career-ending injury. Forced to shift gears, Dusty decides to train with the Aerial Fire Fighters at Piston Peak Air Attack Base as a Single Engine Air Tanker (SEAT). The heroic, often life-threatening efforts involved are admirable—but seemingly impossible to master—particularly if you’re a crop duster-turned-racer with an injury that can’t be ignored. In Planes: Fire & Rescue, when Dusty gets news of the possibility of never being able to race again due to engine damage, he ends up finding himself joining a crew of aircraft vehicles that work to protect Piston Peak from wildfires. *Dusty's racing number is #7, which some say is a lucky number. *Dusty's wingspan is 23 feet (7 meters). *Dusty is inspired by the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna and the PZL-Mielec M-18 Dromader. He has a horsepower of 680 1/2. *His flying style is keeping it nice and low, but keeping his speed up. Lil' Dipper Lil' Dipper is the deuteragonist in Planes: Fire & Rescue. Outgoing and spirited super scooper Dipper is skilled at skimming lakes, scooping up more than 1600 gallons of water and dousing angry fires. A former cargo hauler from Alaska, Dipper is an avid air racing fan with a major crush on headline racer Dusty, so she’s head-over-wheels with excitement when the new SEAT shows up at Piston Peak. Lil' Dipper is a member of The Smokejumpers, an organization working to fight wildfires. She is also Dusty's biggest fan. *She is modeled after a Super Scooper. Blade Ranger Blade Ranger is a helicopter set to appear in Planes: Fire & Rescue. Blade Ranger, a veteran fire-and-rescue helicopter, heads up the Piston Peak Air Attack team. Haunted by a storied past, he’s a tough and demanding air boss with a wry sense of humor, and he’s not exactly enthusiastic about his new trainee Dusty. But Blade is a pro and does everything he can to bring the new SEAT up to speed. Blade is a member of The Smokejumpers, an organization working to fight wildfires. *As a tip of the hat to the friends at Cal Fire’s Hemet-Ryan Air Attack Base, where the filmmakers did much of their research, Blade’s tail number 301 is the same number as Hemet-Ryan’s helicopter. Windlifter Windlifter is a heavy-lift helicopter. Windlifter is a heavy-lift helicopter who can hoist dozens of trees or a huge tank of fire retardant. The American Indian’s wisdom is vast—he’s chock full of fire folklore, and his connection to nature allows him to sense fires before they’re even spotted. The former lumberjack became a firefighter to help others, and no mission is too big for Windlifter. Windlifter is a member of The Smokejumpers, an organization working to fight against wildfires. *Windlifter’s design was inspired by the Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane, a Kamov KA-26 and a Mil MI-10. *To ensure authenticity for Windlifter, and pay proper respect to the American Indian community, filmmakers turned to Dr. Paul Apodaca, Ph.D. and associate professor American studies at Chapman University in Southern California. Cabbie Cabbie is an ex-military transport. A jolly old ex-military transport plane, Cabbie used to drop airborne utility vehicles behind enemy lines in Korea. Now he drops smokejumpers at Piston Peak—it’s a lot like combat, but nobody’s shootin’ at him. With a payload of 10,000 pounds and a maximum takeoff weight of 74,000 pounds—Cabbie can carry the smokejumpers up to 2,000 miles away. Cabbie is a member of The Smokejumpers, an organization working to fight against wildfires. *He sports a design based on a Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcar. Dynamite Dynamite is the leader of The Smokejumpers. The Smokejumpers are a fearless team of grounded firefighters, led by the strong and sassy Dynamite—so named because you don’t wanna set her off. Pinecone Pinecone is a member of the Smokejumpers. Pinecone, equipped with a rake tool to clear brush and debris, is an easygoing southern soul. Avalanche Avalanche is a Smokejumpers member. Avalanche earned his name after triggering a massive slide, but the bulldozer—who coincidently lacks an “inside voice”—claims he was nowhere near that snow bank. Blackout Blackout is a Smokejumpers member. Tough and over-eager Blackout once accidentally sawed down an electrical line, cutting power to the lodge for weeks and sending shockwaves through his short-term memory—at least he thinks so. Drip Drip is a skidsteer. Drip, an outgoing dude who’s always leaking oil, uses a skid-steer claw to clear fallen trees and brush. Secretary of the Interior Secretary of the Interior is an outsdoorman. Secretary of the Interior has many responsibilities, but none is more important than overseeing the National Parks. This rugged outdoorsman loves being in nature; he spends most of his time away from his office in Washington, visiting the National Forests and Parks and helping to spread his message of conservation. *His design is inspired by a 1968 Ford Bronco. Harvey and Winnie Harvey and Winnie are two RVs. Harvey & Winnie met many moons ago when Harvey was the manager of an RV tire store and Winnie was his showroom model. The loving couple travel to Piston Peak Park, where they celebrated their honeymoon 50 years ago. *The filmmakers say that the characters' actors Jerry Stiller and Anne Meara brought just the right chemistry to the roles. Nick "Loop'n" Lopez Nick "Loop'n" Lopez is a helicopter cop. By 1978, Nick “Loop’n” Lopez was America’s favorite helicopter cop, featured on TV’s CHoPs, a show about two California Helicopter Patrol choppers. Nick, the troublemaking macho young officer, got the nickname “Loop’n” from his signature inside loop, which no other helicopter could perform. *"CHoPs" is a parody of CHiPs, a real TV show that Nick's actor Erik Estrada starred in as highway patrolman Frank Poncherello. Mayday Mayday is the fire truck in Propwash Junction. Feisty old Mayday has been Propwash Junction’s fire and rescue truck for … ever. He’s always rarin’ to go, but he’s lost a little speed over the years. Plus, his hoses are leaky and he can’t see much without his glasses. Propwash Junction is growing fast thanks to resident-turn-big-time-racer Dusty, so Mayday might be in over his headlights. Mayday is scheduled to appear in Planes: Fire & Rescue. *His design is based on the 1943 Fordson Tender. Cad Spinner Cad Spinner is the superintendent of Piston Peak National Park. Park superintendent Cad Spinner is a luxury Sport Utility Vehicle who’s better suited for a country club than the country. Self-centered and passionate about profits, Cad diverts a big chunk of the firefighters’ budget to his lodge restoration project. Though completely turned off by dirt, Cad’s not opposed to playing dirty to get his way. According to Windlifter, he waxes himself daily. *His design is a combination of a 2002-2006 Cadillac Escalade's body, a 2007-2014 Escalade's greenhouse design, and a Pontiac's front grille design. *Filmmakers wanted to ensure moviegoers sensed just how rotten park superintendent Cad Spinner really is, so they placed trash bins or dumpsters near the SUV in nearly every shot in which he appears. Maru Maru is a mechanic tug. Maru is the mechanic tug at the Piston Peak Air Attack base. Friendly with a sarcastic sense of humor, he’s been around a long time and has the cluttered hangar to prove it. With no budget for new parts, Maru’s many shelves of old parts and machinery come in quite handy. The repurposing pro’s motto? “It’s better than new!” Ol' Jammer Ol' Jammer is a tour bus. A loyal and trustworthy tour bus at Piston Peak for 72 years, Ol’ Jammer knows every trail, stream, rock and tree. This strong and seasoned bus with a gentle soul is eager to share his vast knowledge of the park’s history with the multitude of admiring daily visitors. Pulaski Pulaski is a fire truck. Pulaski is Piston Peak’s structural engine, responsible for protecting the buildings and bridges in the park. With a 2000-gallon tank, he can pump water at 1000 gallons per minute, but protecting the renovated Grand Fusel Lodge—considered the largest log structure in the world—may prove impossible, even for Pulaski. Ryker Ryker is an airport crash tender. Ryker, a 17-year veteran of the Transportation Management Safety Team (TMST), not only lives by the book when it comes to airport accident investigations, he wrote the book. Nothing slips by this air safety investigator, so don’t even try. Skipper Riley Skipper Riley is an old plane that runs Skipper's Flight School. Skipper is scheduled to return in Planes: Fire & Rescue. *Skipper's make (F4U Corsair) and Skull and Crossed Wrenches insignia on his engine cowling are clearly based upon the World War II US Navy Figher Squadron VF-17 ("The Jolly Rogers"). Skipper even has "VF-17" stenciled on his rear fuselage. For more information on the character, see here. Dottie Dottie is Dusty Crophopper's personal pitty and the co-owner of Chug and Dottie's Fill n' Fly. Dottie is scheduled to return in Planes: Fire & Rescue. Chug Chug is a fuel truck who co-owns Chug and Dottie's Fill n' Fly. His fuel tank and nozzle are used to refill planes and, on one occasion, Mayday the fire truck. He is good friends with Dottie and Sparky. He is also a friend and fan of Dusty Crophopper. Chug is scheduled to return in Planes: Fire & Rescue. *He is inspired by Bob Leaders' disused fuel truck that was found in a grove of evergreen trees when the filmmakers traveled to Leaders Clear Lake Airport in Minnesota while touring regional airports in the Midwest for inspiration for their Propwash Junction setting.Disney’s ‘Planes’ Hi-Res Stills, Fun Facts and Activity SheetsTruth in animation - AOPA Muir Muir is an old steam locomotive who works at the Piston Peak National Park. In Planes: Fire & Rescue, he is seen puffing along a train track as Dusty Crophopper flies past him. *Unlike the steam train seen in Planes, Muir's mouth is on the front of his steam motor instead of his cowcatcher. Bubba Bubba is a pickup truck. In Planes: Fire & Rescue, he appears in the Honkers bar. He has only one line, where he says to a staff member that a woman had left him for a hybrid who he didn't hear was coming. Production According to director Roberts "Bobs" Gannaway, "The first film by Klay Hall was a race film. I wanted to look at a different genre, in this case, an action-disaster film." Production on Fire & Rescue began six months after the start of the first film. "We’ve been working on this film for nearly four years." The filmmakers researched the world of air-attack teams and smokejumpers by working with the California Department of Forestry and Fire Protection and sent a crew to the US Forest Services' annual training exercises for smokejumpers. Gannaway explained "We actually hooked cameras onto their helmets and had them drop out of the airplane so we could catch it on film." Nearly a year of research was done before the filmmakers started work on the story. The idea of Dusty becoming a fire and rescue plane was based on reality. Gannaway stated that during their research, they discovered that in 1955, crop dusters were among the first planes to be used in aerial fire-fighting, "There was a group of cropdusters who reworked their planes so they could drop water."First Clip from 'Planes: Fire & Rescue' Combines High-Flying Action With High-Energy Rock Release Planes: Fire & Rescue will be released in theaters on July 18, 2014. The second official trailer for the film was released on April 8, 2014.Planes: Fire & Rescue Debuts New Trailer No release date for the DVD and Blu-ray has been confirmed. Soundtrack Mark Mancina, who composed the music for the first film, returned for the sequel.Mark Mancina to Return for ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ In addition, Brad Paisley wrote and performed a song for the film titled "All In".LISTEN: ‘All In’ by Brad Paisley from ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Paisley also performed a song titled "Runaway Romance", co-written by Bobs Gannaway and Danny Jacob. The soundtrack album was released on July 15, 2014.Walt Disney Records to Release ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Soundtrack‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Soundtrack Details Tracks #"Still I Fly" - Spencer Lee #"Runway Romance" - Brad Paisley #"All In" - Brad Paisley #"Planes: Fire & Rescue - Main Title" (score) #"Propwash" (score) #"Out of Production" (score) #"Dusty Crash Lands" (score) #"Fire!" (score) #"An All New Mayday" (score) #"Sad Mayday" (score) #"Pontoons" (score) #"A Special Kind of Plane" (score) #"Training Dusty" (score) #"We Got the Gear Box" (score) #"Cad" (score) #"Blazin' Blade Mystery" (score) #"Mystery of Blaze-Lightning" (score) #"Lightning Storm Fire" (score) #"(It's) Hip To Be Cad" (score) #"Harvey & Winnie" (score) #"Cheers" (score) #"Nobody Has Your Gear Box" (score) #"Fire By The Lodge" (score) #"Behind Enemy Lines" (score) #"Evacuation" (score) #"Blade Is Down" (score) #"Loopin' Lopez" (score) #"Tourist Trapped" (score) #"Fire Heroes" (score) #"Rescue Harvey & Winnie" (score) #"Dusty Saves The Day" (score) #"Saving Dusty" (score) #"You Had Us Worried" (score) Video Game At E3 2014, it was announced that a video game for the film will be released for the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS on November 4, 2014.E3: Nintendo Names Future Disney Titles for ‘Big Hero 6,’ ‘Planes’ and More Potential Sequel It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui that the Planes series will be a trilogy.Planes trilogy confirmed; Cryer’s recasting discussedBradley Raymond dishes dirt on the Disney Channel's "Pixie Hollow Games" TV special A Disney staff member also stated that Planes 3 is in story development.TAG Blog Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of Planes: Fire & Rescue.Exclusive: The Art of Planes book to coincide with Planes 2 Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 AnimationDisney's 'Cars 2' a Hit Already—in Stores John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding."In ‘Cars 2,’ John Lasseter Says Big Oil is the ‘Uber Bad Guy’ International Release Dates *Israel - July 13, 2014 *Argentina - July 17, 2014 *Brazil - July 17, 2014 *Chile - July 17, 2014 *Hungary - July 17, 2014 *Netherlands - July 17, 2014 *Portugal - July 17, 2014 *Serbia - July 17, 2014 *United States - July 18, 2014 *Japan - July 19, 2014 *Belgium - July 23, 2014 *France - July 23, 2014 *Cambodia - July 24, 2014 *United Kingdom - August 8, 2014 *Ireland - August 8, 2014 *Germany - August 14, 2014 *Hong Kong Special Administrative Region - August 14, 2014 *Taiwan - August 15, 2014 *Italy - August 20, 2014 *Philippines - August 20, 2014 *Russia - August 21, 2014 *Lithuania - August 22, 2014 *Denmark - August 28, 2014 *Greece - August 28, 2014 *Sweden - August 29, 2014 *Vietnam - August 29, 2014 *Singapore - September 4, 2014 *Australia - September 18, 2014 *New Zealand - September 18, 2014 *Indonesia - September 20, 2014 Trivia * Dinoco cans are seen in a bar where Dusty is in. *Aside from the new title, the Planes logo appears to have a few small changes. For example: **The silver metal has been changed to bronze. **The small star below the title "Planes" has been changed to a sort of firehouse symbol, or the number "2" for countries where the film is titled Planes 2. *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' is the fourth entry in the Cars franchise. More Cars films are planned for the future, such as Planes 3 and Cars 3.Disney Plans Third ‘Cars,’ ‘The Incredibles 2′ *In addition to car-ification and plane-ification, some aspects of Piston Peak National Park appear to be train-ified. *Known as a SEAT (Single Engine Air Tanker), crop dusters were among the first wildfire air attack aircraft. The first operational air tanker was a repurposed crop duster, which made the first air drop on the Mendocino National Forest in 1955.‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Fun Facts *Blade Ranger and Windlifter are both helicopters, so filmmakers turned to world-renowned aerobatic helicopter pilot Chuck Aaron to ensure they captured the helicopter flight authentically. Blade Ranger pulls some tricky maneuvers in the film that were reviewed and validated by Aaron. *The film’s setting is inspired by elements from a host of national parks, including Yosemite and Yellowstone. **National Parks Director Jonathan Jarvis was invited to DisneyToon Studios to view the film. He was thrilled with the attention to detail like the inclusion of rocking chairs in front of the fireplace. **Yellowstone’s Old Faithful Inn served as inspiration for the film’s Grand Fusel Lodge. **The railway station attached to the Grand Fusel Lodge was inspired by an actual station that once existed near Yellowstone’s north entrance and was designed by Robert Reamer, the architect of the Old Faithful Inn. *Playing upon the theme of second chances and based on filmmakers’ real-life observations during research trips to aerial firefighting stations, much of the Piston Peak Air Attack Base set is made up of repurposed structures. Filmmakers learned that budgets are traditionally stretched by reusing items, so they incorporated the practice in Planes: Fire & Rescue. Maru is the ringleader when it comes to repurposing, repeating the mantra, ‘It’s better than new.’ Gallery Posters and Logos Planes_Fire_&_Rescue_Teaser_Poster_Cine_1.jpg|A leaked poster of the movie. (Notice that the poster resembles its predecessor's teaser poster.) Planes_fire_rescue_poster.jpg|Second poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver2_xlg.jpg|UK poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver3.jpg|Brazilian poster プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー.jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー (絶対に守り抜くー仲間たちを信じて) Flyvemaskiner 2.jpg|Danish Poster 125060150.jpg|Polish Poster Planes2ParisPremierePoster.jpg|French Poster planesfireandrescue536147bd6ef8f.jpg|Wallpaper Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Augerin-Canyon.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-V6-Valley.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Moonlight-Tours.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Piston-Peak-560x842.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Gasket-Geyser-560x842.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Whitewater-Falls-680x1024.jpg planes-2 plakat.jpg Planes 2 2.jpg Planes 2 3.jpg Planes 2 1.jpg Planes 2 4.jpg Planes 2 5.jpg Planes 2 Dusty Lidka.jpg 10406471_1441018919495456_4980121687257376237_n.jpg 10410365_500534583411727_3697278150823005336_n.jpg Planes IT yt cover samoloty 2 plakat.jpg 10418342_302711106571055_6757716854904668243_n.jpg Planes2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m51s228.png|The teaser trailer's representation of the logo Logoplanes2.png Aviões 2.jpg|Portuguese (Brazil) Planes 2.jpg|German Planes 2 (French).jpg|French Aviones 2.jpg|Spanish (Latin America) Aviones .jpg|Spanish (Spain) Ksjoojkdko.jpg|Japanese Samoloty_2_Logo.png|Polish Screenshots vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m53s15.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png| vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m07s152.png|"Come on, boys! Let's load up!" - Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m12s188.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m16s233.png|"Copy that, hippie!" - Blackout vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m18s2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m21s26.png|Dipper taking fuel from Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m23s56.png|"Let's see what you've got." - Blade Ranger vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m53s99.png|"We're not! We're jumping out of you!" - Dynamite vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m58s151.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m01s182.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m08s245.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m18s85.png| vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png 13-0_390-00_dt3_v002_le-0254.jpg|Dusty meets Dipper 14-0_080-00_dt3_v001_le-0016.jpg 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Medium planesfireandrescuetrailer.jpg|"How's the park's wildlife population?" - ? OlG.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2 28-banner.jpg|"Crophopper!" - Cad Spinner X240-q9b.jpg 1920303_450664961732023_6706893_n.jpg 1653820_447163158748870_1531209286_n.jpg 1781902_449776678487518_1295668568_n.jpg|"I will never understand why you gravel crunchers wanna jump out of a perfectly good airplane!" - Cabbie 1782013_451156421682877_1183049335_n.jpg 1379918_452903251508194_66970_n.jpg planesthumb.jpg 1907562_450068738458312_91029130_n.jpg 1800407_450260491772470_366669654_n.jpg 1796442_447093375422515_543340804_n.jpg|"We need every plane we've got." - Windlifter 1011029_448098408655345_308913367_n.jpg 1005540_450648975066955_440339963_n.jpg|"Honk, honk! Beep, beep!" fire&rescue1.png fire&rescue2.png fire&rescue3.png fire&rescue4.png| fire&rescue5.png fire&rescue6.png|"Well, if you're coming to the party night, there'll be plenty of party animals!" - Cad Spinner fire&rescue10.png|"Good luck, Dusty!" - Mayday Planes-fire-and-rescue.jpg fire&rescue7.png fire&rescue9.png fire&rescue11.png Lil' Dipper.png fire&rescue12.png fire&rescue13.png dustyryter.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-1.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-2.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-4.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-5.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-6.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-7.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-8.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-9.png|"There she burns, fellas!" - Lil' Dipper Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-10.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-12.png|"You're smaller than I thought. But that's OK!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png|"Umm... Thanks." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-14.png 43490f9534244f91198eb8299e3cc98512ac83e4.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-16.png|"You came here to become a firefighter!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-17.png|"Uh-oh!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-18.png|"Spilling mud on people makes for sad campers!" - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-19.png|"Big party at my lodge makes for happy campers! You understand?" - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-20.png|"Answer is yes!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-21.png|"Yes?" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-23.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-24.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-25.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-26.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-28.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png|"Rip off his landing gear." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-30.png|"Give 'em a go!" (gets hit by Dusty's vertical stabilizer) "Ohh! Hop the wheels, genius!" - Maru Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-32.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-33.png|"That guy writing down everything I say?" - Mayday Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-34.png|"Mr. Mayday!" - Ryker Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-35.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-36.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-37.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-38.png|"Brace yourself!" - Windlifter Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-42.png|"It's like mama's jalapeño chili. Spicy!" - Leadbottom Wetretardantdusty.png Chugfire&rescue.png|"What?" maydaysparky.png dustywithfloats.png|"Ohhhh!" partyatmylodge.png 64838f65523510eaa4ec7910f1fb87fdb34c1162.jpg pistonpeakforestarea.png pistonpeakwaterfall.png pistonpeakwaters.png dustyahh!.png|Dusty surprised leadskip.png|"Twice!" - Leadbottom dipperpispeapark.png trainification.png 10458893_709656375757619_7790442057348238527_n.jpg Blade ranger.jpeg|"You need to be alert, keep calm, think clearly, act decisively." 10368373_788264707874003_8536356606526077698_o.jpg 10446185_788264717874002_2580703302611902626_o.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a6514327.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a63282b7.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a647da3b.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a61b8338.jpg planesfireandrescue536147baa169f.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a6317077.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a64d5bd0.jpg planesfireandrescue53458a15b0e7b.jpg 10460850_789326554434485_3603487917592098737_o.jpg|"It's a mysterious mystery." - Drip 1072347_789341914432949_1852708891059502117_o.jpg|"Patch, drop the needle." - Maru 10440644 795480777151548 6611213208089216129 n.png 10433207 1437863139811034 2018340098054929836 n.jpg 10477923_790033057697168_8080293315906185374_n.jpg|"I gotta see this." 10355476 792220924145048 617711331114455768 o.jpg|"Classy." - Maru tumblr_n7wwe1r0G01tf48qso1_1280.jpg|"I like watching you sleep." - Lil' Dipper to Dusty Crophopper DipperFirefighting.png GasketGeyser.png GreatFuselLodgepic.png Liquidwater.png Moreliquidwater.png PistonPeakWelcomeSign.png Plainview.png Terrain 1.png ThoseArentBushes.png Trainificationexample.png Waterplusrocks.png WoodzyAhWoods.png PistonPeakmain.png Newscreen10.jpg Newscreen9.jpg Newscreen8.jpg Newscreen7.jpg Newscreen6.jpg Newscreen5.jpg Newscreen4.jpg Newscreen3.jpg Newscreen2.jpg Newscreen1.jpg Коп!.JPG Character Images Dusty Crophopper - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Lil_Dipper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1966229_667634506626473_1298191481_o.jpg Cabbie_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Blade_Ranger_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Nick Loop'N Lopez - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Winnie_and_Harvey_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1899762_667635006626423_667605705_o.jpg 10012134_667635819959675_2048544208_o.jpg Maydayprofile.jpg CadSpinnerProfile.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-maru.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ol-jammer.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-pulaski.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ryker.jpg Concept Art Planes2concept.jpg Videos Trailers and Clips Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 1 - Courage|"Courage" Trailer 1 Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 2 - Thunder|"Thunder" Trailer 2 Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue - Extended Trailer|Extended trailer Brad Paisley's "All In" First Listen - Planes Fire & Rescue|"All In" First Listen Clip "Drop the Needle" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Drop the Needle" movie clip "Perfectly Good Airplane" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Perfectly Good Airplane" movie clip "We Got A Situation" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"We Got A Situation" movie clip Disney's PLANES FIRE AND RESCUE Clip - 'StillI Fly Piston Peak'|"Still I Fly" movie clip "CHoPs" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"CHoPs" movie clip "Make It Count" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Make It Count" movie clip "Still I Fly" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Still I Fly" movie clip Planes Fire And Rescue First Kiss|"First Kiss" movie clip Planes Fire & Rescue Official "Code Proud" Trailer (2014) - Disney India Official|"Code Proud" Indian TV spot Planes Fire & Rescue Official "Looking Up" Trailer (2014) - Disney India Official|"Looking Up" Indian TV spot Soccer with the Smokejumpers - Planes Fire & Rescue|Soccer with the Smokejumpers Behind the Scenes Dane Cook Talks DisneyToon Studios PLANES & PLANES Fire & Rescue at D23 Expo - Red Carpet Interview|Dane Cook at the D23 Expo talks about Planes: Fire & Rescue Planes Fire and Rescue Bobs Gannaway & Ferrell Barron D23 Interview|Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron at the D23 Expo discuss the sequel Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo|Disney's Planes: Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo "Still I Fly" Music Video featuring Spencer Lee - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Still I Fly" music video "Heroes" Featurette - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Heroes" Featurette How to Draw Dipper - Planes Fire & Rescue|Learn how to draw Dipper! How to Draw Dusty - Planes Fire & Rescue|Learn how to draw Dusty! Interviews Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Erik_Estrada_On_His_Character_Nick_Loopin%27_Lopez Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Ed_Harris_On_His_Character_Blade_Ranger Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Patrick_Warburton_On_His_Character_Pulaski Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Anne_Meara_And_Jerry_Stiller_On_Their_Characters Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_John_Michael_Higgins_On_The_New_Characters_And_Dusty%27s_New_Responsibilities Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Dane_Cook_On_The_New_Adventure Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Bobs_Gannaway_And_Ferrell_Barron_On_The_Story Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Brad_Paisley_On_Why_He_Wanted_To_Be_A_Part_Of_Planes_Fire_And_Rescue Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Regina_King_On_Her_Character_Dynamite Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Hal_Holbrook_On_His_Character_Mayday Planes_Fire_And_Rescue_Julie_Bowen_On_Her_Character_Lil%27_Dipper References Category:Movies Category:Pixar-Inspired Works Category:Upcoming